Un amor en la guerra
by Mirandey
Summary: Todo comenzó como un simple juego,claro no contamos que después irían a buscarnos y reclutar para ser parte de una rama de aprendizaje de una agencia de investigación.Mi nombre es Isabella Swan o AEN-2896 y hare lo que pueda para mantener la tranquilidad para mis seres queridos
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, solo algunos que se creen de mi rara imaginacion**

Todo comenzó como un simple juego, era una nueva aventura, claro no contamos que después irían a buscarnos y reclutar para ser parte de una rama de aprendizaje de una agencia de investigación.

Esa apuesta nos llevó a lo que somos ahora, y esa apuesta es la que ha complicado un poco mi vida, digo, quien no le gusta ser agente secreto, si algo difícil de ocultar a tus padres y hermanos, pero cuando de repente, tienes que morir por que así lo decidió la agencia, olvidarte de tu vida es una decisión difícil y más, porque sabes que cuentan contigo para poder tener un paz en estos días.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, o para la agencia, soy AEN-2896, llevo en esto alrededor de 7 años, empecé a la edad de 14 años, así que si sacamos cuenta tengo 21 años. La agencia a la que pertenezco parece de película, es un ramo de la CIA, FBI y no se quien más, aunque llevo cierto tiempo aquí, todavía no conozco todo.

Bueno regresando al tema, esta agencia se ha encargado de mantener las cosas en el mundo lo más calmado posible, si, ha habido unos cuantos enfrentamientos, pero sería raro que no existieran, estos han sido cosas sin importancia, cuando se habla de guerras mundiales, invasiones a países, es cuando entramos nosotros. Sé que dirán pero si ya pasamos dos guerras mundiales, después de estos acontecimientos, es cuando se forma esta sección, conformada por varios gobiernos, aunque como en todo, hay gente que quiere tener más poder del que tiene, y eso fue lo que sucedió cuando tuve que morir.

No estoy tan muerta como se supone, aún tengo un poco de contacto con mí pasado, solo los locos con los que me metí en este problema, mis grandiosos amigos, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Rosalie y Jasper, son esos locos con los que siempre e contado, muchas veces no coincidimos en las misiones, pero es bueno verlos, me recuerda que tengo un lugar a cual regresar.

Como toda agencia de película, como yo digo que es, se nos prohíbe tener contacto con nuestros familiares, o entablar relaciones amorosas afuera de esta, se nos permite si es con alguien que pertenezca a ella, porque así no se dan explicaciones o pretextos, y al menos si mueres, se sabe cómo.

Mi nombre es Isabella, lo repito cada que puedo para no olvidar cual era mi nombre

Soy Isabella y hare lo que pueda para mantener a mi familia a salvo

 **Hola**

 **Espero le den una oportunidad, tenia rondando esta idea desde hace tiempo, ojala les guste**


	2. 3 años

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para crear esta historia**

 **Hace 3 años**

 **Flash Back**

Edward y yo nos encontrábamos platicando en la azotea de la facultad de Administración, había ido a visitarme, ya que según él, he estado un poco distraída, yo se lo atribuí a los exámenes, pero al parecer, el me conoce más de lo que pienso.

\- Lo volviste a hacer Bella, ¿ qué es lo que te tiene tan mal ?- dijo tomando mi mano

\- Nada Edward, ya te dije no sé si saque bien el examen del Sr. Mayers, y es que sin ello no puedo comenzar a realizar prácticas….-

\- A eso me refiero, tú no eres la que olvida un examen, algo te está pasando, así que por la amistad que llevamos, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

\- Nada, que nadie puede tener un momento de confusión y distracción en su vida …-

\- Y lo sigo diciendo- Edward subió el tono de voz- tú no eres así, este año me a servido para conocerte, se que algo está mal, pero no sé que es , por…

\- Ya Edward déjame- me levante del suelo- Solo me has conocido un año, así que no creas que me conoces a la perfección- caí en cuenta que me había exaltado- Lo siento Edward, pero es que nada sucede si- me hinque para estar a su altura- yo solo tengo un mal momento, ya sabes , un momento de indecisión sobre la carrera..-

Me tomo de los hombros y me atrajo hacia el, quede sentada en sus piernas, tomo mi cara entre sus manos, y me beso dulcemente, le correspondí enseguida, lo quería, me había enamorando de el, y al parecer, el también sentía lo mismo

\- Cuando estés lista, cuéntame lo que te este causando conflicto, te quiero Bella, y me preocupas

Yo como una tonta, que recosté en su pecho y así continuamos un buen rato. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos en esa posición, cuando sonó mi celular, me levante para contestar, al ver la pantalla, sabía que algo mal estaba por venir

\- 2896, a las 18 llegara el tren hacia nunca jamás, peter pan y campanita te quieren saludar- y colgaron la llamada

Metí el celular en mi pantalón, y vi como Edward se paraba, me abrazo, solo pude recostar mi cabeza en su hombro, tenía que dejarlo, y en ese momento, una explosión nos hizo que nos separáramos, solo vi, como el edificio de rectoría caía

 **Fin Flash Back**

 **Actualidad**

Odiaba tener esos sueños, o mejor dicho recuerdos, ese fue el ultimo dia que vi a Edward, solo recuerdo correr junto a el en busca de los demás, y después separarnos para irnos a nuestras casas, pero yo fui hacia Moon, se nos solicito nuestra incorporación de inmediato.

Mire el reloj, apenas eran las 4:17 am, ya no volvería a dormir, asi que me levante y fui hacia el gimnasio, tenía que distraerme, no pensar en el, habrá seguido con su vida, su nombre no a figurado en la lista de fallecidos, eso me alegra, lamentablemente, Maria no conto con esa suerte, murió en los atentados de centro de Seattle.

Siento alguien detrás de mi, agarro mi botella y la lanzo hacia el intruso

\- Tranquila Bells, de saber que me ibas a recibir asi, te hubiera lanzado la mia- dijo riendo Jasper

\- Lo siento, es lo malo de estar siempre alerta, malas costumbres-

\- Si me a pasado, Quil nos quiere en reunión ahora, son las 6 y ya todos se están quejando de la hora, por suerte tu estabas despierta, a las 7 en la sala 34, y una botella no es letal- dijo entregándome la botella- al menos no para mi

Salió del gimnasio y yo me dirigi hacia las duchas, lo hice rápido, me cambie, y fui hacia la sala, al llegar estaba Jasper, Rosalie y Seth, al llegar yo, Quil se levanto para hablar

\- Gracias por venir, tengo malas noticias, Jacob nos a informado que Vulturi tiene a un seguidor en Harvard, para ser mas específicos en la facultad de medicina, al parecer quieren conseguir nuevos seguidores, y quieren a los mejores de las areas, ustedes serán inscritos en la facultad de negocios y diseño, lamento que tengas que regresar – dijo mirándome- espero que no cause conflicto-

Yo solo asento, era una broma, eso no era conforme al reglamento

\- Sabes que eso no es posible, tengo prohibido regresar

\- Lo se, pero stu conoces mejor el lugar

\- No , que pasa si me reconocen, es un gran riesgo Quil, me niego…

\- Van en busca de Edward Cullen,- dijo entregándome la carpeta


	3. Chapter 3

**-Van en busca de Edward Cullen…**

Capítulo 2

Al terminar de escuchar ese nombre, tome la carpeta y la abrí, encontrando una foto de él, había cambiado en este tiempo, ya no era el joven que deje ese día, aunque sus ojos se veían sin brillo, esa sonrisa no la podía olvidar.

Después de eso deje de escuchar, vi que Jasper y los demás prestaban atención, pero yo volví a bajar la mirada a la foto y a su información.

Había acabado la carrera el año pasado y ahora se estaba especializando en Neurología, había conseguido la beca para ello, seguía en Harvard, alumno modelo, graduado con honores, sonreí ante ello, siempre tan perfecto

-¿Bella me estas escuchando?- pregunto Quil

-¿Lo siento, que decías?- levante la mirada de la carpeta

-chicos retírense, menos tu Isabella- los demás me dieron solo una mirada, sabiendo que Quil empezaría su sermón. Este espero a que los demás se salieran, después volteo su mirada y me hablo

-Sé que es difícil, se supone que no regresamos a la vida, pero es necesario, lo han pedido los altos, y tienes en autorización que en situación extrema, reveles tu identidad- abrí un poco mis ojos- No iras como Isabella Swan, sería muy raro no- rio ante ese comentario- a lo que me refiero es que podrás decirle que estas viva y que perdiste la memoria, no más- tomo la carpeta de mis manos- Es uno de los posibles, ya que su padre es dueño de las empresas Cullen, su madre es reconocida en las altas esferas como dueña de asociaciones civiles, tiene todo los puntos para ser reclutado por Vulturí, dime ahora Isabella si cuento contigo, si no puedes, te asignare a otra misión y a otro lugar

Sabía a lo que se refería, seria tratada como inútil y regresaría al entrenamiento, aunque existía la posibilidad que solo me reasignaran a otro país, era una buena oportunidad para volver a verlos, pero también afectaría mi misión

-Acepto Quil, prometo que no interferirá esto en la misión, ¿qué más debo de saber?-

-Rosalie te dará los detalles de ello, los nombres y el pasado que vas a tener- me levante de la silla- Isabella- gire para observarlo- una falla y te retiras

Salí de la sala y me encamine en busca de Rosalie, ya sabía lo que vendría, un extenuante interrogatorio, aunque era mi mejor amiga, no sabía a veces mantener la calma, ella conocía de mi amor platónico por Edward, lo ismo pasaba con ella, sabia de su amor por Royce, pero yo no trate de indagar mas. Toque la puerta cuando llegue, se oyó un adelante y entre

-Te habías tardado en llegar- me dijo sin voltear a mirarme, se encontraba en frente de su computadora

-¿Quil sabe de mi relación con Edward?- le pregunte

-Solo sabía que había sido de tus amigos cuando estuviste allá.- giro su silla- Yo no conté nada, pero sabes que muchas veces nos vigilaban para saber si no estamos metiendo la pata en algo, sospecho que sabe que hubo algo más con él, además no ayudaste mucho cuando te negaste

-Tenía derecho a negarme, es una de las reglas y….-

-Si pero en esa misma regla dice que para motivos de seguridad se puede revelar que estamos vivos.- Sonrió cuando dijo eso- Oh mira que linda no leíste las letras pequeñas

-Se me olvido por completo cuando me dijo lo de Edward-

Si pero lograste que el sospechara que paso algo más, te entiendo Bells, si pasara lo mismo con Royce actuaria igual, aunque un poco mejor que tú, tiene una oportunidad, puedes volver a tratar con él aunque sea de lejos, así que alégrate y empezar esto- movió algo más en la computadora y comenzó el sonido de la impresora, cuando salió una hoja me la paso

-Ten es tu nueva vida, te llamas Marie Dwyer, naciste el 13 de marzo, vivías en Seattle y te mudaste por que tus padres fallecieron en los últimos atentados, estudias derecho, y tienes una hermana mayor, ósea yo- dijo señalándose- nos mudamos porque nuestra abuela dejo aquí una herencia, que es una casa-

-¿Y por qué no soy la mayor?- pregunte

-por qué querida hermanita, te sigues viendo más joven que yo- me abrazo- además yo soy más bonita, y así podrás estar cerca de tu amor, e anote en el mismo curso que Emmet, según lo que contaste es mejor amigo, así que con él será más fácil que te acerques

Sonrei al recordar a Emmet, era un niño en cuerpo de adulto y de oso, muy risueño y simpático, solo espero poder cumplir esta misión

 **En otro lugar**

-Señor, nuestros agentes aún no han podido juntar más miembros, todos están temerosos por el último ataque, y hay muchos de nuestro potenciales que están buscando cambiarse de lugar

-No me agrada escuchar eso Jane, ustedes dijeron que iba a ser más fácil, necesito más peones para la guerra, así que espero- se levantó del sillón que estaba sentado y se dirigió a la chica- que muy pronto traigas a alguien, ¿cómo va el asunto Cullen?-

-Bien señor, al parecer nuestro peón ha logrado ser más cercana a ellos, aunque...-

-Aunque que Jane-

-Al parecer va a costar un poco más de tiempo, ya que uno de ellos, odia lo que tenga que ver con la guerra por la pérdida de…-

-Muy sentimental de su parte, necesito acceso a Cullen para poder introducir las armas más fácilmente-tomo a Jane de los brazos.- Ahora si querida- beso su cuello- necesito mi distracción del día

Jane solo cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar, amaba a ese hombre y haría todo por el


End file.
